


Mine

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Flirting, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Intimidation, Jealous Remus Lupin, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, MWPP, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, POV Remus Lupin, Possessive Remus, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: Growling low in his throat, Remus' voice was rough as he spoke against Sirius’ skin.  “Men always look at you, Sirius. You’re bloody gorgeous, and you know it...I like that they look because I know you’re mine, and they can’t have you. But touching is off limits.  No one else can touch you but me.  You’re mine.”





	Mine

 

“I can not believe this was Lily’s idea.”

 

Sirius couldn’t hold back his snort at the slack-jawed amazement on Peter’s face as he took in the sights of the discotheque they had just walked into.  

 

“Oh Peter, this is going to be fun.  You just have to relax a little!” Lily’s laughter echoed Sirius’ as she dragged James further into the club by the hand.

 

Peter snapped his mouth shut as his friends shoved their way past him to a table they had seen off to the side of the dance floor.  “But, but . . . it’s a _gay_ club!”

 

Marlene turned to face Peter with a wicked smirk.  “Awww, does ickle Peter think the homosexual will rub off on him?”

 

The look on Peter’s face sent the rest of them into a fit of giggles as he denied having any such thought.  

 

James squeezed his friend's’ shoulder as he directed him towards the table the others had managed to snag.  “It’s ok, Pete.  It’s just a more comfortable place for the girls and especially for Sirius and Remus so we can all let loose a bit, yeah?”

 

Mary winked at him.  “Plus, I’ll be right here with you, Peter.  I won’t let any man snag you away from me.”  

 

Grateful, Peter took his girlfriend's hand and looked up, smiling guiltily at his friends. "Sorry, guys."

 

“What’s Pete being silly about this time?” Remus asked as he and Dorcas caught up with the others at their table, setting down a tray of drinks for everyone they had retrieved from the bar.

 

Sirius wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, nuzzling his nose into Remus’ neck. “Pete’s all worried his inner queer is going to be unleashed.”

 

Peter shook his head in denial, and Remus laughed awkwardly. When Sirius tried to slip a possessive hand into his front jean pocket from behind, Remus cleared his throat and spun out of the embrace, replacing Sirius's now-empty palm with a pint. At the dejected look from his boyfriend, Remus sighed. "“C’mon, Pads.”

 

Sirius frowned, looking at the drink. “Why can’t I touch my own boyfriend when we’re safe inside a gay bar? We came here so we can all relax, Moony.”

 

Remus rolled his eyes, but leant forward to place a quick, chaste kiss on Sirius’ pout.  “Don’t be like that, Pads. You know I’m just not into the whole public displays of affection thing.”

 

“Good thing you like a bit of PDA then huh, Marls?” Dorcas wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, smirking as Marlene kissed her.

 

Soon, conversation and drinks flowed with James and then Sirius going to get the next round for the table.

 

The pounding disco beat changed to a David Bowie song, and Lily jumped from her seat, making her way to Sirius’ side quickly. “I love this song!  Come on, Black, show me some of those dance moves!”

 

Sirius was the only one of the Marauders who loved to dance, and though the other boys could be dragged onto the dance floor by their significant others, it was always unwillingly and none of them could match Sirius’ grace and ease as he moved to the music.  

 

Turning to Remus as Lily tried to drag him onto the dance floor, Sirius asked, “You coming, Moony?”

 

Smiling, Remus shook his head. “No way. I’m not going to step on toes out there.  Go have fun with the girls.”  

 

Sirius winked at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before letting Lily drag him into the middle of the surging crowd, the other girls following behind.

 

Remus watched as the girls and Sirius danced to the beat, laughing and obviously having fun.  Even though there were dozens of people surrounding them, Sirius stood out as if he had a spotlight shining on him.  It wasn’t even his aristocratic good looks that drew the attention—though the chiseled cheekbones, smoke-grey eyes, and shoulder-length dark hair certainly added to his appeal.  Even the tight fitting muggle jeans paired with his white t-shirt and leather jacket which exuded his bad boy appeal weren't what made him stand out.  There was just something about the way Sirius moved or held himself—confident, graceful, and lithe, but with an air of suppressed energy that was so sensual it just drew the eye.

 

Even after three years together, Sirius could reduce him to a quivering schoolboy with just a look.  He was so damn lucky.  

 

“Mate, stop your bloody drooling, will you?”

 

Remus turned away from the dance floor and rolled his eyes at his other two friends.  “I wasn’t _drooling_ , Prongs.”

 

“Sure you weren’t. What’s that there on your jaw, then?” James asked, trying to wipe the imaginary drool from Remus' chin.

 

James and Peter laughed as Remus swatted the hand away.  “Very funny.  I can’t help it if I like to admire the way Sirius dances.”

 

“Ugh, please Moony. We know how into each other you guys are, but we don’t need to hear you salivating over him.”

 

Remus took another swig from his beer. “Because we haven’t spent the last decade of our lives hearing you gush about Lily?”

 

“He’s got you there, mate!” Peter said as he stood up. “I’m off to get us another round.”

 

As Peter walked away, James leant in toward Remus.  “Listen Rem, you know I’m just joking right?”

 

Remus looked at the earnest expression on his face. “Prongs, of course.”

 

James ran a hand through his messy hair. “It’s just . . . I don’t want you to think I don’t accept you guys or your relationship or that it makes me uncomfortable.”

 

Shaking his head, Remus tried to hide his amusement.  “Prongs?  You’re in a gay club.  Willingly.  So that Sirius and I, as well as Marlene and Dorcas, could be comfortable. I think we know you’re alright with us.”

 

“Oh.  Well, yeah.  I guess so.”

 

Remus studied his friend’s awkwardness and knew something else was bothering him. “Listen you ponce, what’s this really about?”

 

James fussed with his glasses and ran his hand through his hair again, a nervous habit he’d never been able to break. “Well, see, some things might be changing soon, and I wanted to tell you about it first so it wouldn’t be weird. I mean, it’s not that it’s weird or anything, and technically you aren’t first because I already talked to Sirius about it, but you know how I tell him everything, so I’m sorry that I told him first before telling the rest of you, and I don't’ want you mad at Pads because he kept it from you and all because I made him promise not to tell, even you, and—”

 

“Stop rambling!” Remus said with a laugh. “What in Merlin’s name are you prattling on about?”

 

James took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. “I’m asking Lily to marry me.”

 

Remus stared at him in shock for just a moment before he whooped in delight, throwing his arms around James in a celebratory hug. “That’s fantastic news!”

 

“She hasn’t said yes yet, you know.”

 

Clapping him on the shoulder, Remus shook his head with a rueful smile. “Oh Prongs, Lily is crazy about you.  Of course she’ll say yes.”

 

“Who’ll say yes to what?” Peter asked as he set down a tray of shots in the centre of the table.

 

James’ grin stretched from ear to ear. “Wormy, I’m asking Lily to marry me.”

 

Peter’s mouth hung open for the second time that night.  “Seriously? That’s brilliant, mate!  Making an honest woman of Evans finally!”

 

The three friends grabbed their shot glasses, and Remus raised his in a toast. “To James and Lily.  After years of pining, he’s finally got the girl of his dreams. Best wishes, mate!”  

 

They clicked their glasses together before downing their shots, grinning at each other with unrestrained happiness.  

 

Peter looked over at the dance floor and smirked.  “Well, well, apparently it isn’t just our illustrious Moony who can’t take his eyes off of Padfoot.”

 

Remus whirled around to see what Peter meant and clenched his jaw at the sight before him.

 

Sirius was still dancing with their group of friends, but now a tall, good-looking, blond man was dancing next to him, clearly trying to make a move.  He watched as the other man tried to talk to Sirius and insinuate himself between him and Lily, but Sirius just shook his head and tried to turn away.  The blond was either inebriated or just insistent on trying to pull, because he just grinned and side-stepped Lily entirely, his hands coming to rest on Sirius’ hips as he tried to dance with him.

 

Remus felt his anger rise at the other man’s gall and turned back to their table, downing another shot before quirking an eyebrow at Peter and James. “Fuck this.”

 

He could hear his friends whopping with glee, egging him on as he moved aggressively toward the dance floor.

 

Sirius had already jerked away from the intruder, but the other man showed no signs of moving away. Sirius didn’t see Remus approach, but when arms wrapped around his waist from behind he immediately knew it was his boyfriend and he smirked at the blond in front of him.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” the stranger shouted over the loud music, grimacing at Remus with narrowed eyes.

 

Remus’ grin was feral as he rested his chin on Sirius’ shoulder, his hands splayed on either side of Sirius’ hips possessively, swaying in time to the music. “I’m dancing with my boyfriend. What the bloody hell did you think _you_ were doing?”

 

The man grinned, still cocksure and leering at Sirius. “I was just trying to show him a good time.”

 

Keeping the smile on his face, Remus let a hint of the wolf inside him come into his amber eyes, knowing they would turn golden and animalistic. “I saw him tell you to fuck off, so maybe you should do that now. I don’t like to share what’s _mine_.”

 

He could feel the wolf preen at the fear that had crept into the blond’s face as he stared into Remus’ changed eyes. His next words came out in a deep growl. “Fuck off, before I make you.”

 

The blond stumbled in his haste to back away, mumbling “I- I d-didn’t know he was taken!” before he fled the dance floor.

 

The girls laughed as he made his exit, and Sirius turned in Remus’ arms to face him.  His eyes danced in amusement, and a smirk played on his lips.  “You don’t like to share what’s yours?”

 

He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or just the thought of another man trying to take Sirius from him, but Remus felt all his natural inhibitions of dancing and public displays just melt away.  He ran his hands down to Sirius’ arse and pulled him tight against him, grinding their hips together in time to the music.  

 

He saw the lust flare in storm grey eyes and felt the answering pull in his own groin.  Remus bent forward and captured his boyfriend’s soft lips between his own, desire and the pounding music thrumming through his body. “You’re mine, Pads.   _Mine_. Don't forget it.”

 

Sirius shuddered at his words, his hands gripping Remus’ hips to his own tighter as he pressed open-mouthed kisses along Remus’ jaw until their lips met in a bruising kiss. When

Sirius pulled back first, only to kiss his way up to Remus’ ear, he whispered, " _Yours_.  I’m always yours.”

 

Lost in each other and the lust that hazed their minds, they didn’t notice the whistling and catcalls from their friends at first, until Remus felt someone clap him on the shoulder.  He turned and realised both James and Peter had joined them on the dance floor.  

 

James was laughing as he danced with Lily next to them. “What did you do to that bloke?”

 

Remus smiled innocently. “I didn’t do anything. Nothing at all.”

 

Still wrapped around each other, both Sirius and Remus laughed at James’ incredulous expression.  

 

“Yeah right, mate.  I saw him hightail it out of here like the hounds of hell were chasing him.”

 

Remus grinned as Sirius laughed against his chest. “Well, the wolf might not have taken kindly to someone encroaching on his territory.”

 

“Oi, Black! How’s it feel to be Remus’ _territory_?” Marlene teased.

 

Sirius looked as though he were trying—and failing—to fight a grin when Remus quirked an eyebrow, waiting for his reply. Remus could tell that the fact that he was still dancing with him when his normally reticent nature made him prefer to watch from the sidelines was making him happy.

 

Sirius ground his hips harder against Remus' straining erection.  “Feels pretty fucking great, Marls,” he said, never taking his eyes off Remus’, who could see the desire racing through his own blood mirrored in Sirius’ gaze.  

 

Chuckles followed his proclamation, and Lily chided them, “Go get a room, you two!”

 

Remus knew they were teasing, but his thoughts centered on getting Sirius alone—the sooner the better.   “I need a smoke.  We’ll be back.”

 

They ignored the taunts of their friends as Remus gripped Sirius’ hand and led him out the front door and around the corner of the club into a dark alley.  

 

“Where are we going?” Sirius asked, grinning as Remus hastily began their escape through the crowd.

 

Remus turned once they were in the dark recesses of the alley and pushed Sirius against the brick wall, his body pinning him in place. “Right here.”

 

Their mouths met in a heated kiss, hands searching for skin, pulling and tugging at the clothes that acted as a barrier for the flesh-on-flesh contact they both desperately wanted.  

 

Sirius gasped when Remus pulled his jeans down past his hips and palmed his rock-hard erection, already leaking at the tip.  He licked and sucked a trail down Sirius’ neck, nipping at his Adam’s apple with his teeth, eliciting a groan.

 

“Merlin, Remus,” Sirius breathed as he canted his hips into skilled hands. “I should make you jealous more often.”

 

Growling low in his throat, Remus' voice was rough as he spoke against Sirius’ skin.  “Men always look at you, Sirius. You’re bloody gorgeous, and you know it.” He stroked Sirius’ cock a bit faster, twisting his hand on the upstroke.  “I like that they look because I know you’re mine, and they can’t have you. But touching is off limits.  No one else can touch you but me.  You’re _mine_.”

 

Remus could see Sirius nearly come undone at his words. He knew that Sirius was always turned on when he became possessive; this time was no exception. He watched as Sirius tugged down his jeans and pants past his arse. When his cock sprang free, Remus shivered slightly at the exposure to the night air just as Sirius dug fingers against his arse to pull him tighter.  
  
"I'm _yours_. Only yours."

 

Their kiss this time was one filled with need, filthy with no finesse, their tongues tangling and teeth clashing as if they were trying to devour each other whole.   

 

“Turn around.” Remus grunted, roughly maneuvering him around to face the brick wall before Sirius even had a chance to comply. He managed to put his hands up to brace himself as Remus tugged his jeans down further.  

 

Sirius’ whimper made Remus heady with unrestrained need, the anticipation building low in his belly like a coil ready to spring.  Sirius’ head fell forward with a moan as Remus’ fingers teased his entrance, the wandless lubricating spell he whispered causing his lover to shiver as it coated his passage with cool gel.

 

Remus wasted no time in stretching Sirius with first one finger then two, wrenching a low moan from his lips.  

 

“ _Fuck_ .  Remus, just fuck me. _Please_.”

 

The raw need in Sirius’ voice went straight to Remus’ cock.  He grasped the base tightly, staving off his impending orgasm, before aligning himself with his lover’s entrance. He slid in slowly, savouring the almost-too-tight slide, lust-filled moans adding to the fire coursing through his veins.  When he was buried to the hilt, he wrapped an arm around Sirius’ chest, pulling him back flush against him.  His first thrust had Sirius already panting, clenching around his shaft deliciously.

 

Remus nipped at Sirius’ ear. “Does this feel good? Me fucking you like this in this filthy alley?  Reminding you who you belong to?” His words were accentuated by sharp thrusts of his hips, biting Sirius’ neck in tandem in the way he knew drove his boyfriend wild.

 

“Y-Yes.  Fuck yes, Moony.” Sirius grunted, meeting each thrust.  “Take me. I’m all yours.”

 

Remus sped up his movements, one tight hand on Sirius' hip, sure to leave a bruise. The other hand wrapped firmly around Sirius' cock, causing him to throw his head back, long hair draping over Remus's shoulder as he blindly sought a kiss. The expression he wore was uncontrolled, looking as though he thrived on the pain-pleasure that happened whenever Remus was a bit rough with him.  
  
Relenting—since he had been so very good—Remus allowed Sirius the kiss he so desperately wanted. It was hungry and wet.  
  
Remus panted into Sirius' mouth when they finally gasped for air. "Come for me."

 

The guttural command sent Sirius over the edge, spurting white, hot rivulets of come all over Remus’ hand, still fisted around his cock.

 

Remus felt the contractions all around his shaft, and his hips stuttered three more times before stars exploded behind his eyelids. His orgasm was wrenched from him, Sirius’ name spilling from his lips over and over almost in supplication.

 

Their panting breaths became the only sounds in the dark alley.  

 

Remus pressed a kiss to the sweat-slicked skin of Sirius’ shoulder.

 

Sirius looked back at him with a slow, sated smile as Remus slipped out of him with a soft hiss, pressing more kisses to his skin before reaching for his wand to cast a quick Cleaning Charm.

 

They slowly pulled their clothes back on, helping each other dress and taking twice as long as they stopped for lingering kisses.  Sirius buckled his belt and pulled Remus close again for another gentle kiss, his arms winding around his neck.

 

“You know, Moony—” He smiled as he pulled back to look in Remus’ amber eyes.  “—I might be yours, but you’re also mine.”

 

Remus grinned at the possessive look in Sirius’ eye before whispering against his lips,  “That works for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by this gif: https://68.media.tumblr.com/c614fb8cbf040054192d2124768b71d3/tumblr_o5kskvbGFH1ul38yuo1_250.gif
> 
> Special thank you to my amazing beta Shayalonnie who tears my words apart and makes them amazingly better. ❤
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments are so appreciated and make my day!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at http://jencala.tumblr.com/


End file.
